


...or else they will come.

by Toffyy



Series: Demoncup stories [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Halloween, Hiccup is a demon, Jack is a superstitious dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: "On Halloween you’re supposed to line your windows and doors with salt and place mistletoe in front of your house or else they will come. I…kind of forgot to. "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macracanthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macracanthus/gifts).



> I know Halloween was nearly month ago but only today I made myself upload it here (and no, it's not because I'm procrastinating finishing a paper for my class tomorrow). Huge thanks to Macracanthus for helping me and being my sweet beta <3
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt quoted in summary since the original prompt is not available.

A loud crash echoed in the dark house; making the tenant, Jackson Overland, wake up with a yelp, blinking and trying to see past the darkness. With his heart practically hammering in his chest and feeling like his stomach was full of ice, he quietly got up from the couch, blindly searching for something to get rid of that… that thing in his house.

Several long seconds later he was sneaking into the kitchen where the sound came from, his trembling hands gripping an old broom. With a yell he jumped into the room, his weapon raised and prepared to strike whatever was in… and he screamed again when he saw the horned creature standing in front of his fridge, a carton of juice in its clawed hand.

He totally forgot about the salt.

You see, Jackson was an ordinary man with ordinary fears but not so ordinary ways to avoid them. Every year on Halloween he lined his doors and windows with salt, put mistletoe in front of his house, went to sleep before 10 and everything in fear of the demons his grandmother warned him about when he was small. Years passed but the fear never vanished, instead it was growing with time, and even his mother telling him that grandma was joking didn’t convince him. They could come…

And this year he forgot to do it. Straight after work he fell onto the couch, promising himself to take a short nap and then prepare his home for the evening, but he woke up four hours later in a dark house, completely unprepared and with something in his kitchen.

The aforementioned “something” was currently yelling and trying to shield itself from the attack, willow switches and dust everywhere as Jack hit it time after time with his broom.

“STOP for fuck’s- fucking hell stop right now!” finally the devil caught the handle of Jack’s weapon and pulled it out of the man’s grip, pointing it at its attacker like a spear. “What the heck are you doing?!

“What are YOU doing?! Go away hellspawn!” Jack looked around, recalling that the cross his grandma gave him stood on the table in the living room. If he could only…

Meanwhile the demon looked at him with the face of a deer caught in the headlights, broom lowered to the ground.

“W-what?” He squeaked, in a voice that Jack would never guess belonged to a demon. “What the fuck are you doing in my house? And why are you calling me that, what the fuck is happening?”

This made Jack stop and stare at it, mouth opened wide.

“Whose house? Yours?” It had to be a nightmare, one of those that make people feel stupid in the morning. He stood in his kitchen and argued with a demon – demon of all things – about whose house they were currently in. What the hell. “Last time I checked it was MY house, and if you don’t want to have a cross stuffed up your-”

“Wait, wait a second!” the horned stranger closed the fridge and it got dark for a moment, until Jack turned on a small lamp on the table. In warm, reddish light the man could take a better look on the stranger and he gulped.

The demon in question brushed a mop of reddish hair out of his eyes, and Jack realized that the strands cascaded to blend with the creature’s long beard, which looked exactly like his hair. The texture and the way it glistened in the light; it made him look like a lion…if lions had horns, long and pointing towards the ceiling, looking like they had just been polished.

“This… this isn’t number 46?” The demon winced and it gave Jack a chance to sneak a peek at his pointed teeth. “Look, I’m sorry, I’ve been living in the house next to yours for a week and I must’ve mistook them in the dark… and the door was open, you know, by the way it’s reckless to leave them like that-” the creature rambled, gesturing with his clawed hands and coming closer to Jack “-and I was slightly drunk, I admit, I shouldn’t have mixed those two drinks, but in my defence-”

“Who are you then?” Jack stopped it mid-sentence, trying to slowly get closer to the salt container.

“Oh! I’m Hic- ughhh, Hvannar Haddock, but friends call me Hiccup” he extended his hand toward his seemingly baffled neighbour “me and my parents moved in next door. I was curious who lived here.”

After few seconds Jack shook the warm, freckled hand, finding it surprisingly soft.

“It’s a costume I hope?” he still was wary of this guy, who the hell doesn’t realize they’re not in their own house? But if he was drunk and moved in only a week ago…

Hiccup looked down at himself and nodded quickly. “I was at a Halloween party but I had to go back home early. My parents left to visit their new friends and someone has to stay and keep an eye on our house, you never know what ideas people get on a night like this. He laughed and set the broom aside. “Can I borrow it? It’s more powerful than it seems.”

Jack felt his cheeks flood with scarlet and he bit his lip, looking up at his unexpected guest.

“I’m sorry for my reaction-”

But Hiccup raised his hand, silencing whatever apologies he had to utter.

“I’d react the same way to be honest, and I take it as a compliment that my costume is good enough to make you believe I’m a real demon.” He smiled and the blush on Jack’s cheeks got even darker.

He couldn’t deny that “the demon” was handsome, with his freckled face and big, green eyes that shone prettily.

“Can I at least invite you for a cup of tea?” He smiled with uncertainty, hoping that his chances… that there were any chances for him to get to know his new neighbour.

“Oh, I’d love to, but now I really need to go.” The regret in his voice sounded sincere and Jack smiled. As he lead Hiccup through his living room to the door, he admired the sight of the other’s butt in those leather pants he wore, and he tried to ignore the way the tail swung from side to side; suspiciously real-looking as the dark brown skin glistened in the living room lights.

“I don’t see any Halloween decorations, you don’t celebrate it?” Hiccup asked with incredulity evident in his nasal voice.

Jack could only scratch his neck and look to the side with embarrassment. “Not really my holiday. I prefer April Fools or Christmas.” If the handsome man ever got to know about his irrational fears… he’d get laughed at, for sure.

“Ah, I see… I have to go.” Hiccup smiled sadly and waved at his new friend, stepping onto the curb and scaring few children walking by. Jack watched him until the horned figure disappeared behind the bushes growing in his garden and sighed. He could only hope he’d make better impression the next time they met.

If Jack hadn’t been so busy staring at his neighbours ass, he would’ve realized that the tail was practically moving on its own, and that Hiccup had been careful to avoid the mistletoe that was lying next to his gateway.


End file.
